Under my skin
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: Solo habían dos cosas en el mundo que Gajeel se atrevía a considerar "adorable". La primera era Lily, y la segunda, dormía tranquilamente a su lado../ Para el concurso "drabbles de emociones" del foro "El mejor gremio de todos: Fairy Tail" :) basado en las distintas facetas de Gajeel: amor, odio, arrogancia, ternura y frustración. Cuarto: Ternura.
1. Arrogancia

**Bueno, hola de nuevo :) aquí estoy, ahora con esta serie de drabbles para participar en el concurso de "drabbles de emociones", del foro de "El mejor gremio de todos: Fairy Tail". **

**El personaje que elegí es nada mas y nada menos que Gajeel :) son cinco drabbles en total, todos enfocados en una emoción en específico.**

**Mis palabras son amor, odio, arrogancia, ternura y frustración; no son en orden específico, pero sin duda daré lo mejor de mi :D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, le pertenece total y completamente a Hiro Mashima-sensei, que ojalá deje de trollearnos tanto :( jajaja**

**Sin mas que decir, al drabble: :)**

* * *

**Arrogancia**

Luego de casi un año de haberse unido a Fairy Tail, conociéndolo, conviviendo con él todos los días, observándolo y todas esas cosas, había algo que era seguro acerca de Gajeel.

Era tan obvio que hacía mucho que ya nadie lo comentaba; habían dejado de ser tema de cotilleo en las mesas del gremio desde varios meses atrás, porque incluso el mas tonto podría darse cuenta de que había una gran diferencia entre el Gajeel de todos los días, (ese que se la pasaba sentado en la barra bebiendo cerveza, refunfuñando, charlando con Lily) y el Gajeel exageradamente confiado que subía al escenario con su traje blanco y la guitarra de forma asimétrica.

Aunque ambos seguían siendo igual de sarcásticos, groseros y burlones, este último (el de traje blanco y guitarra) era profunda y terriblemente arrogante; tenía el ego tan, pero tan inflado, que aun se preguntaban como demonios cambian ellos en el gremio junto con Gajeel y su enorme complejo de cantante divino.

Y, hablando de ese lado de la personalidad de nuestro querido dragon slayer de hierro, cabe mencionar que justo en ese momento estaba haciendo lo que "mejor" se le daba (luego de pelearse con Salamander y ser un cabeza dura, claro), y eso era reventarles los oídos a todos en Fairy Tail con sus malditos alaridos.

Nuevamente, había sido el turno de Mirajane, pero cuando las cortinas se abrieron, los espectadores no se encontraron a la albina de largas piernas que esperaban, sino al dragon slayer del hierro, con su traje que parecía un homenaje a Elvis Presley, los lentos oscuros y llenos de ángulos y la guitarra sobre su regazo.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –se escuchó un grito colectivo, pero ya muchos sabían lo que venía a continuación…

-_Colorful, colorful… __¡Shooby doo bop! –_Gajeel rasgó la guitarra, de esa forma tan dolorosa que parecía que el instrumento estaba llorando, lo cual no era un halago en lo absoluto.

-¡Baja del maldito escenario!

-¡Tienes una voz horrenda!

-¡Que alguien le cierre la grasienta boca!

Probablemente, a otra persona, le hubieran molestado esos insultos; se hubiera levantado y abandonado el escenario para no volver jamás. Tal vez, hubiese tratado de cerrarles la boca a todos a golpes para que aprendieran a respetarlo, o quizás, únicamente se hubiera callado y dedicado a tocar la guitarra. Incluso, habría considerado tomar lecciones de canto.

Claro, esas serían buenas opciones para cualquier persona… al menos cualquiera que tuviera una autoestima de tamaño normal.

En pocas palabras; cualquiera, menos Gajeel.

Porque él, sentado allí, con la guitarra en las manos y Lucy, vestida de conejo, bailando atrás de él (y, por la expresión de la cara de la rubia, podría decirse que claramente bailaba bajo amenaza), se sentía el último vaso de agua sobre la tierra, la creación perfecta, el enviado de las alturas del mundo musical, el mesías que viene a enseñarle a las nuevas generaciones a amar y venerar el rock como era debido… ¡venía a enseñarles el arte del "shooby doo bop"!

¿Qué no les gustaba su voz? No veía a nadie tratando de hacer lo que él hacía. Charlatanes del demonio. Tal vez Mirajane podría _intentarlo_, pero, pobrecita, no podría hacerlo. Al menos no había escuchado de nadie que cantara aburridas baladas estando encerrado, atado de manos, pies, y amordazado.

¿Qué no les gustaba el "Shooby doo bop"? probablemente porque eran todos unos imbéciles e incultos... y envidiosos. ¿Qué podrían saber esos estúpidos magos de pacotilla lo que era la buena música? ¡Pobres e ingenuos mortales! ojalá un día comprendieran que era rockear con el alma.

Así que podían decir todo lo que quisieran, abuchearlo, incluso criticarlo a sus espaldas (si se atrevían), quejarse todo lo que quisieran sobre su "espantosa voz", su "horrorosa forma de tocar la guitarra" pero en realidad, le importaba muy poco. En efecto, no le importaba en absoluto ¿Por qué habría de importarle? No había ninguna buena razón para que le importara.

Ah, allí estaba Salamander, gritando como un neófito acerca de su horrenda voz. Pobre inútil de estúpido cabello rosado; seguramente sus habilidades en canto eran inversamente proporcionales a la capacidad que tenía para destruir ciudades, meterse en problemas y ser golpeado por Titania. Seguramente era solo para molestarlo. Después de todo, como se dice por allí; si algo no te gusta, ¿Por qué escucharlo? También podría largarse del lugar, así no le estorbaría el verlo allí sentado, creyéndose el mejor dragon slayer del gremio.

¡Pobre imbécil! Podría darle otra paliza como lo había hecho antes de unirse a Fairy Tail, cuando aquella guerra con Phantom Lord. Vamos, solo necesitaba un empujoncito y lo haría pedazos.

Y allí, al fondo, algo azul se movió entre las sombras. El dragon slayer de hierro sonrió maliciosamente y sintió su autoestima aumentar a niveles insospechados, cuando identificó los ojos achocolatados de Levy, clavados en él, mientras sus acosadores personales, únicamente apretaban los puños y parecían indignados por la forma en la que la chica lo miraba, fascinada por el cantante.

¿Lo veía a él? ¡Claro que lo veía a él! Incluso la pregunta era obvia. ¿Cómo no verlo cuando era lo mejor sobre el escenario? Seguramente, luego del show iría corriendo a buscarlo y, sin poder contener su emoción, le confesaría lo mucho que lo admiraba por ser un gran cantante, mientras el flaquito y el gordito reconocían que era la mejor opción para Levy y les daban su bendición.

Hizo un rudo sonido con la guitarra, cuyas cuerdas gimieron de una forma aguda y rasposa; el sonido le supo a gloria a Gajeel, aunque no muchos compartieron esa opinión con él, cosa que el moreno ni siquiera lo notó. Pero no había nada que hacerle; Gajeel era una de las personas más arrogantes en Fairy Tail, por no decir en todo Magnolia.

Y aunque tenía ideas muy erróneas sobre su "grandiosidad", había algo en lo que no estaba equivocado; aquella chica pequeña y de cabello azul, definitivamente lo admiraba.

Con todo y su maldita arrogancia.

* * *

**¿Que tal? :) Había hecho dos, pero me decidí por este, se me hace mas... mmm no sé, pero me agradó mas este XD el otro era muy... oscuro, por así decirlo.**

**¿Me dejas un review? :)**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**PD: Sé uno mas de la familia Fairy Tail, únete al foro y diviertete en grande :D "El mejor gremio de todos: Fairy Tail" ;)**

**¡Besos, nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Amor

**Bueno, aquí está mi segundo drabble del concurso :) me siento demasiado inspirada para dejar de escribir XD tiene 999 palabras, contadas jajaja escribo demás :( lo sé, soy como una adicta.**

**Este fue mmm más fácil de lo que pensé XD creía que sería un verdadero lío, pero me ha gustado el rumbo que tomó :3 ya me dirán que piensan y salió bien.**

**Son las 2:21 am y yo aquí escribiendo XD**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-troll-sensei :)**

**Al drabble :D**

**o.o.o**

**Amor**

**…**

Antes de volverse un miembro de Fairy Tail, Gajeel había sido un completo antisocial. Los conceptos "amabilidad" y "amistad" eran relativamente nuevos en su vocabulario; en Phantom Lord, las cosas eran totalmente distintas. La amistad era una enfermedad, la piedad una estupidez y el amor una perfecta imbecilidad.

Era por eso que, cuando ingresó a Fairy Tail, aquel sitio le pareció más un manicomio que un gremio.

Al principio, la gran mayoría, lo veía como un intruso; podía sentir las miradas incomodas por su presencia. Era aterrador, y eso no le molestaba…

Pero, si no le molestaba, si no le importaba ser aceptado por ellos, ¿Por qué se dejó golpear por Rapidín y el Jardinero? ¿Por qué no les pateó el trasero? ¿Por qué voló para proteger a esa chica?

Porque le importaba aunque él no lo dijera; quería componer las cosas que había hecho mal.

Luego de eso, los miembros del gremio comenzaron a cambiar con él lo cual no era tan agradable como esperaba. Odiaba los gritos, los pleitos y la locura en general. Se sentía fuera de lugar.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, comenzó a cambiar. Empezó a reír con ellos, a pelear estúpidamente con Salamander, incluso, se sintió desesperado cuando descubrió que no tenía un gato como los otros dragon slayers.

Entonces apareció Lily, y lloró como un imbécil cuando supo que se quedaría con él.

Si, definitivamente, la locura de Fairy Tail comenzaba a contagiarlo, y esa locura, no solo venía con una tremenda pasión por defender el nombre de su nuevo gremio, sino también, con un nuevo y molesto sentimiento por una pequeña maga:

Levy Mcgarden.

Tenía una extraña fijación por ella; era alegre y todo parecía estar perfecto cuando ella estaba cerca. Era valiente y justa y, sorprendentemente, no lo odiaba.

-_Es parte del pasado _–le había dicho una vez -. _No te guardo rencor por ello..._

Y Gajeel sintió, por primera vez en su vida, algo que lo carcomió por dentro. Pero no era odio, ni culpa, ni nada que él conociera. Era algo diferente y, ligeramente, molesto. Sin embargo, no le importó; ella había despertado algo dentro de él y, fuera lo que fuera, no podía mantener ese sentimiento quieto.

Comenzó a preocuparse por ella; la seguía sigilosamente cuando se iba sola a casa, la protegía cuando el peligro estaba cerca y, cuando vino el exámen clase S, algo lo empujó para ofrecerse como su compañero. Además de que podría golpear a unos cuantos estando en el exámen, no soportaba la idea de que alguien más pudiera protegerla.

Por alguna razón, dejó de llamarla Levy y comenzó a decirle "camarón", "enana", "ratón de biblioteca"… lo cual era estúpido, porque él sabía como funcionaba eso de los apodos: si le pones un apodo, te encariñaras con ella…

Como fuera… peor ya no podía estar al respecto…

Y como si algún demonio hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, vino ese corazón en las palabras de hierro que no hizo más que empeorar su ya lamentable situación. Lo sorprendió ver aquello; ella era demasiado reservada… ¿estaría insinuando que…? ¡No! ¡No era posible!

¿O sí lo era?

Solo tuvo que pensarlo para sentir que su estómago le daba vueltas y un cálido vapor se arremolinaba por su garganta… Lo peor del caso, era que, aun pudiendo detener ese endemoniado sentimiento, no lo habría hecho…

Era algo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, demasiado tarde como para pararlo. Lo supo cuando, estando inconsciente por las heridas de la batalla contra Kawazu y Yamazu, todo lo que veía en sueños era el color azul de su cabello o el color achocolatado de sus grandes ojos… solo eso y sentía una inminente paz llenar su pecho.

Esas mismas imágenes se repitieron en su mente todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido, los siete años en Tenroujima. Para él fue como una semana, pero se sentía apacible por esos sueños.

Finalmente, los encontraron y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con los ojos; era demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo en voz alta, pero no podía estar tranquilo sin verla. El vapor de su pecho se volvió una caverna helada al no encontrarla.

De pronto la vio y ella lo estaba mirando. Levy se sonrojó y él pretendió únicamente que pasaba sus ojos por allí de casualidad. Sin embargo, el vapor derritió el hielo, y su duro corazón latió con fuerza. El rudo y recio dragon slayer sintió el calor subir por su cuello hasta su rostro; era una sensación realmente incomoda.

Volvieron a Magnolia, y aunque el gremio era una autentica porquería, sabía que saldrían adelante o, al menos, eso era lo que Levy decía. Y ella era inteligente, así que debía ser verdad.

Entonces vino la amenaza de Raven Tail, y algo extraño, un temblor en su pecho, lo atacó con solo pensar lo que podría pasar si Ivan se metía con ellos, o mandaba a alguno de sus estúpidos magos a atacarlos. Se sentía paranoico, pero sabía lo que haría si se atrevían a tocar a su enana. No habría lugar en Magnolia donde se pudieran esconder de él si eso pasaba.

Así que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, la cuidaba en todo momento, lo cual, era algo agradable, pese al molesto vapor y a su estúpido pulso que se aceleraba cuando ella lo atrapaba mirándola. Pero ya no desviaba sus ojos; ya no evitaba ese tímido contacto. Sentía un placentero escalofrío cuando esto pasaba. Y ella, como una chica tonta, se sonrojaba y le sonreía con dulzura.

Él no sonreía… no al principio, pero luego, cuando miraba al frente, no podía evitar sonreír pensando en ella, en su pequeño tamaño, en su cabello, sus mejillas, la forma en la que se acomodaba el pelo tras la oreja o como contoneaba sus caderas al caminar…

Y sonreía como un imbécil, como un perfecto, estúpido y completo imbécil. Pero era un feliz imbécil enamorado de una enana tonta.

Y, extrañamente, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto.

o.o.o

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero no este demasiado OoC XD como siempre, es un GaLe, aunque también tiene algo de su amor hacía Fairy Tail.**

**Espero si les haya gustado :3 ¿reviews? Se acepta de todo :D**

**Nos leemos en la próxima ;)**


	3. Frustración

**Bueno, este es el tercer drabble de este fic :) basado en el tercer sentimiento: Frustración. **

**Espero poder haber capturado bien la escencia del sentimiento n.n de verdad me sentía inspirada, así que haber que tal, espero les guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima es el dueño absoluto de Fairy Tail y sus personajes :)**

**Sin mas que decir: al fic XD**

**o.o.o**

**Frustración**

**.**

**.**

Era patético saber que se iba a morir así, solo, tan solo como siempre había estado en el pasado, pero ahora maldecía su suerte. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos, los edificios cayendo, la tierra temblaba y sangraba con cada paso de esas bestiales criaturas, que ahora llenaban el cielo con sus figuras malignas y alargadas, como gigantes del infierno que nicamente traían desdicha y destrucción al mundo.

Y pensar que hacía solo unos minutos, había derrotado a ese que tanto presumía Sabertooth por ser uno de sus miembros más fuertes: ese tal Rogue Cheney; dragon slayer de la sombra de tercera generación. Una tercera generación que le sirvió para un carajo.

Resultaba irónico abrir los ojos a la realidad y darse cuenta de como habían pasado las cosas luego de que Cheney cayera rendido. Solo hubo un destello, a lo lejos, donde debía estar la arena y el cielo se llenó de enormes y gigantescos dragones.

Dragones como Acnología. Dragones invencibles, que no importaba cuanto poder mágico tuviese alguien, cuantos deseos de derrotarlo estuvieran en juego, cuantas vidas corrieran peligro. Nada iba a detenerlos, ellos solo tenían hambre de destrucción.

Y justo cuando iba a decirle al imbécil de Rogue que se moviera, algo en ese chico despertó, con una locura impresionante que terminó en una sangrienta batalla entre esos dos. Tan poseído como el mismo Zeref, nada paracía ser capaz de parar el empuje sádico que tenía ese chico.

Por primera vez, desde que Natsu lo venció durante la guerra entre gremios, supo lo que era la desesperación, la frustración de usar todo su poder, su voluntad y deseos de vencer y no tener la capacidad de derrotarle. Ni siquiera sus escamas de hierro pudieron resistir los golpes del poseído dragon slayer que lo atacaba con saña, con placer al verlo sangrar y quebrarse antes los ataques, los golpes, y no descansó hasta que vio a Gajeel, magullado y sangrante, atravesado por el torso por una enorme columna.

Cruel, lo dejó allí muriendo, entre los escombros y la destrucción que ahora era la ciudad. El dolor era insoportable, tanto que los espasmos pronto se hicieron presentes, pero él se aferraba a la vida como quien se ahoga y se sujeta de un salvavidas.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no podía morir allí, no de ese modo! ¿Qué pensaría el imbécil de Salamander si lo viera allí, tirado como un imbécil debilucho? ¿Qué pasaría con Lily si él no volvía? ¿Quién cuidaría de la enana en su lugar?

Apretó los dientes, resistiendo la furia que brotaba en su interior, porque cada vez ponía mas enfuerzo en mantener los ojos abiertos, en no dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad. Se sentía tan impotente y estúpido por tratar, por poner todo su esfuerzo en no morir, cuando era lo único que no podía evitar.

Aunque hubiera puesto toda su metálica e indestructible alma en eso, aunque hubiese recargado toda su voluntad y espíritu para vivir, sabía que no podría, sabía que esta vez, su pasión por el gremio, su voluntad de vivir, inclusive eso tan fuerte que sentía por Levy, no era suficiente para salvarlo. No era el precio que lo salvaría de los frívolos brazos de la muerte.

Lo sabía, y no lo entristecía aquello; le molestaba, lo enardecía y hacía que la bilis burbujeara en su garganta. Toda su alma se retorcía como si alguien estuviera electrocutándolo por dentro; le disgustaba profundamente sentirse vencido, derrotado, y algo que no podía hacer, era aceptar una derrota.

Pero esta vez, era demasiado obvio como para no darse cuenta: ni siquiera el gran Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer del hierro, miembro de Fairy Tail, podría ganar este round.

Era tan intensa la impotencia que la embargaba, tan arrolladora la frustración que envolvía su cuerpo que sentía que iba a estallar, que iba a romperse los dientes en mil pedazos por apretarlos tanto los unos contra los otros, porque estaba contra todos sus principios dejarse vencer, aceptarse un perdedor.

Vio como todos su valores, todo eso que había aprendido en Fairy Tail, de Salamander, lo vio todo salir volando por los aires como esos dragones, reventándose y perdiéndose en la inmensidad como globos de helio.

"_¡Nunca te rindas!"… "¡No subestimes a Fairy Tail!"… "¡Lucha hasta el final!"_

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Todos perdidos en su lucha inútil contra la muerte.

Todas esas frases carecían de sentido ahora.

La pasión que sentía por el gremio no iba a poder salvarlo esta vez.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenía que terminar las cosas así?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado esto?!

Ni siquiera podía mover el brazo, por un demonio. Ni siquiera sabía si su brazo seguía allí, porque no lo sentía…

-Maldición… -masculló entre dientes, mientras un borboteo de sangre escapaba por su nariz. Su respiración se volvía más rasposa, decadente…

Pero…. ¡no quería morir! ¡No quería, demonios! ¡No quería acabar de esa forma! Y, lo más terrible, era que no importaba cuanto lo tratara, cuanto lo deseara; no saldría vivo de esa.

Era demasiado claro; ya había perdido demasiada sangre, no sentía siquiera la parte inferior del cuerpo, por no mencionar que estaba atravesado por algo que podría haber sido una columna o algo así. No lo sabía; entre el color rojo que lo manchaba y la negrura que comenzaba a nublar sus ojos, no podría decir que era.

Tembló. Tembló de verdad, como un niño pequeño que se da cuenta que no importa cuanto se queje, cuando peleé o lloré o grite; jamás será suficiente para obtener lo que quiere. La muerte no hace trueques.

Pero aun así, seguiría peleando. Seguiría tratando de alejarse de la muerte, de no entregarse tan fácil, aun cuando eso solo incrementara su desesperación, la impotencia, la rabia, la frustración. Aun sabiendo que no importaba lo fuerte que fuera su voluntad, que tan dura fuese su alma o lo inquebrantable que era su espíritu. Todo intento de resistencia era inútil.

Aun sabiendo, que había perdido antes de empezar a pelear…

**o.o.o**

**¿Que les parece? me dio un poco de tristeza escribirlo T.T me lo imagino muriendo así, luego del ataque de los dragones, harto porque no quiere morir, pero sabe que no tiene escapatoria. **

**Usé 997 palabras :)**

**Espero sus comentarios :)**

**Nos leemos en la proxima ;)**

**PD: ¡Unanse al foro "el mejor gremio de todos: Fairy Tail"! :D Pueden participar en el concurso "drabbles de emociones" :D, además de comentar u divertirse.**

**Slinky cambio y fuera.**


	4. Ternura

**Jujuju… el penúltimo y solo queda uno :D **

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo una cosa muy importante:**

**Este drabble, como ya sabemos, es para el concurso de drabbles del foro, pero quiero dedicarle este específicamente a CCPHyuga: gracias por todo chica :') de verdad que me siento asdfghjk :) ya sabes jajaja :D espero te guste.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima-sensei :)**

**o.o.o**

**Ternura**

…

Solo había dos cosas en todo el maldito mundo, solo dos cosas a las que Gajeel se sentía capaz (y suficientemente varonil) como para considerarlas como algo "lindo".

La primera, era nada más y nada menos que Lily. No la enorme pantera negra de batalla que se erguía fieramente, listo para la batalla, blandiendo una espada del doble de su tamaño en sus garras. No, se refería a "ese" Lily que se deleitaba con los kiwis cada vez que los probaba, con los ojos llorosos y agradeciendo al cielo por ese "suculento manjar". Era un Lily pequeño, y chiquitito y tan adorable (de una forma varonil, hay que recalcar nuevamente), que le provocaba revolverle el pelo aterciopelado de la cabeza, el Lily que ronroneaba mientras dormía y que se comportaba muchas veces como su madre.

Quizás, antes de ser un miembro de Fairy Tail y contagiarse con la locura que emanaba ese lugar y todos sus miembros, no se hubiera permitido calificar algo como "tierno" o "adorable", pero ahora poco le importaba.

Lo cual era bueno, porque de haber seguido por ese camino, jamás hubiera podido conocer a la segunda cosa que consideraba "linda".

Una "cosa" que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

La miró sin decir nada, sin siquiera sonreír ni nada por el estilo. Las cosas cursis no se le daban; el no era un hombre de flores, de chocolates, de románticas cenas a la luz de las velas. Simplemente no era así y no iba a cambiar. Pero se daba el lujo, se permitía esos momentos como ese, en lo que observaba a la pequeña chica que se acurrucaba contra su pecho, enrollada en una sábana aun más grande que ella, que la hacía ver mas diminuta de lo que era en realidad.

Sus rojos ojos recorrieron su suave cabello, cayendo sobre su frente y su nariz, revuelto y sedoso, azulada aun pese a la escasa luz de la habitación; la apacible expresión de su rostro pequeño, tranquila, segura y a salvo. Ella se movió en sueños repentinamente, probablemente, con algo de frío, acomodando su cabeza y pasando sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho del dragon slayer. Respiró hondo y luego continuó ausente de la realidad, sumergida en los sueños.

Gajeel resbaló sus dedos por el cabello de la maga, inconscientemente, algo preocupado. Se veía tan delicada, tan frágil, tan suave que a veces tenía miedo de romperla en un abrazo, de ser demasiado brusco o rudo con ella.

Y se preguntó en que momento las cosas habían dando un giro tan drástico entre ellos. Nunca, ni en sus sueños mas remotos, hubiera pensado que la chica a quien había atacado alguna vez, la chica a quien había herido, podría acabar así con él.

No lo sabía, ni podía explicárselo a si mismo, ni hubiera sido capaz de imaginarlo antes, pero se sentía increíblemente agradable que ella confiase así en el, saber que él podría defenderla, protegerla, que ella no temía a nada estando a su lado. Y claro que él haría todo eso, ¡claro que él cuidaría de ella! siempre lo haría, porque aunque ella era valiente, fuerte y tenía mucho potencial como maga, a veces se preocupaba cuando la veía peleando.

Iba en contra de sus principios dejarla enfrentarse a peligros inminentes, le daban una especie de ataques de ansiedad y siempre terminaba interrumpiendo las peleas, atravesándose, alegando que la habían "herido", aunque no fuese cierto. Y esto siempre hacía que terminaran discutiendo.

Aunque ella siempre terminaba perdonándolo.

Se atrevió a sonreír, sintiendo orgulloso, feliz y algo tonto, sintiendo el acompasado respirar de la chica contra su piel. Acercó su rostro al de ella, presionando sus labios contra la frente delicada de Levy; no le dio un beso, únicamente dejó que el calor de la piel de la chica le impregnase el rostro y absorbió cuidadosamente el olor de su cabello de seda.

Chocolates, miel, un dulce aroma, suave y tímido, tierno y suave.

Igual que lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

o.o.o

**Bueno, este es el drabble mas corto que he escrito hasta ahora :) y debo decir que me gustó muchísimo como quedó, no le agregaría nada de nada juju. Espero igual haya sido de su agrado n.n**

**Solo falta uno, y ya está en proceso ;) **

**¿Un review? :)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Besos :)**


End file.
